The Eight Heroes
by Tri17
Summary: FE6, FE7 The Legendary Eight Heroes were the ones who fought in the Scouring. What were they really like? And how did they feel fighting against the Dark Dragon? With Roland pranking Elimine, Athos being stuck up, this team has one hard journey. Oneshot


I was always interested about the Eight Heroes spoke so much about in FE7 and FE6. So, I researched them and made this story. There might be a few errors, but they should be very slight. I researched everything pretty throughly. Especially for the ending. No, not everything is what they say in the game, but I drew lines and made my own connections and stuff. Please no flames!

Also, first part of the story is just introducing the Heroes, while the second part tells about the Dark Dragon.

* * *

**The Legendary Heroes**

by Tri17

The Legendary Eight Heroes saved Elibe and cast away dragons into the Dragons Gate. They each wielded a sacred weapon made to fight the Dragons. Then afterwards founded nations of Elibe.

Roland founded Lycia and wielded the Legendary Durandal. He ended up living in Ostia.

Hartmut founded Bern and wielded the Legendary Exaccus sword, though he also wielded the Legendary Sword of Seals as well. Technically, he was the leader of the 8 Heroes.

Saint Elimine founded Etruria and used Aureola plus Holy Maiden. Her teachings have been passed from generation to generation and are very famous, having her own Elimine church.

Hanon founded Sacae and used the great bow, Miugre.

Durban founded the Western Isles, Caledonia and Fiberina. He wielded Armads, the Legendary axe. The Western Isles were made for Durban's thirst for battle where he fought until the end of his life.

Athos founded the Nabata desert, and later he came across Aracadia where he settled. He wielded the Legendary Anima tome Forblaze.

Barigan wielded the Legendary lance called Malte and founded the snowy plains of Ilia.

Bramimond used the dark tome of Apocalypse and disappeared after the final battle of the dragons.

But before everyone split up, they were still a group of friends... or something like that.

* * *

"C'mon guys, let's take a break!" The blue haired hero whined. Athos looked at him sternly. 

"Roland, we are going to save the world from dragons, and you want to take a break?!"

"You're so uptight, Athos! Dude, it's like you got a lance stuck up your-"

"Roland! Don't say something so mean!" Elimine chimed in. "It's not nice!"

"But... Elimine!"

"That's Saint Elimine to you!" Elimine snapped.

"-sniff, sniff- You two are just so mean!"

Elimine was a beautiful archbishop. She had gorgeous blonde hair that was wavy and sparkling violet eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a pink sash thing around her shoulders and a pink pendant around her neck. Elimine was quite young- only 19- and was already an archbishop. She believed that her teachings would become famous one day.

Her personality was loud and quite similar to that of the future pink haired cleric Serra, 1000 years later. She liked Athos, though she always denies it.

Athos was very handsome for his age, of 24. He also was advanced for his age, being an archsage by now. His white hair was pulled into a low ponytail and tucked into his shirt. He wore a black and blue shirt with a dark blue cape. He was very attached to his studies.

Athos was very strict and very irritated at Roland often. His personality was similar to that of the future armored knight, Oswin, who would yet to be born for another 1000 years.

Roland was a very playful guy who liked to have fun. He had wild blue hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt and cape with a shoulder pad. Unlike the other two, he was not that advanced. He was a very powerful hero, probably the best out there, at the age of 20. His closest friend would probably be Barigan or Hartmut.

Barigan was a wonderful paladin, the best out there. He never chose to use a sword, though. Lances were his specialty. He was also 20.

Barigan had light blue hair and blue eyes. He always wore white armor with an icy blue trimming and a black shirt underneath that, with dark blue trimming.

He was a good guy, and loved to play around with Roland, just not as much. He didn't cause as much trouble as Roland did, either.

Hartmut was a good sword user. He was also one of the best heroes that lived, often competing in skill with Roland. Though, unlike Roland who had a great speed and skill, Hartmut was all defense and offense. The 22 year old man could also ride a Wyvern, which is what he usually did.

He had blonde short hair and wore heavy green armor with white trimming. He was very serious, though couldn't help but laugh at Roland, which is what made them good friends. At first, Hartmut hated the playful man but eventually grew to enjoy him.

The last three were Hanon, Brimimond, and Durban.

Hanon was very quiet. She wore a red headband over her long green hair. She had a red outfit on that resembled the future Kutolah clan's outfit. Also like the Kutolah, she was a very skilled Nomad. The best out there, and she was only 19.

For her personality, she was exactly like Rath, who had yet to be born and wouldn't be until another 1000 years.

Bramimond was a silent person. The group could count on their hands how many times they had heard his voice. Mostly, they forgot the archdruid was there. Being an archdruid was very accomplished since he was only 18. No one really knew what his personality was like. He still had on the same type of cloak that he wore 1000 years later, except this cloak was light purple.

Durban was a true born fighter. He was a berserker and the oldest of the group being 25. His muscles were very large and he was very skilled with an axe. He wore no shirt but he did wear ripped brown pants and brown boots.

For his personality, it was much like the future Bartre. He loved fighting, and wasn't the sharpest out there, though luckily not as... dumb... as Bartre.

"So, Barigan... I say we..." Roland smirked and whispered something in Barigan's ear.

"No... she'll... kill you..." Barigan shook his head.

"Please!? C'mon!" Roland clung onto his arm. "Puh-Lease!" Barigan's eye twitched.

"Look, Roland... I'm... No."

"But... C'mon!" Roland stuck out his bottom lip.

"Are you planning another prank on Elimine?" Hartmut asked having tuned into the guys conversation.

"...Maybe..." Roland answered vaguely.

"Yes."

"Not cool, Barigan!" Roland groaned. "What if that was top secret information that could kill someone if they knew it?"

"Roland, I'm sorry to say but... No one would trust you with top secret information... You're you..." Hartmut told him.

"Yeah... you just can't be trusted with stuff like that... You'll cause the world to... be destroyed."

"In 1000 years I bet people will look up to me! And I'll have so many secrets that no one will ever know!"

"Yeah like the secret about you and Elimine... How you secretly like her," Barigan said slyly.

"No way! That girl is like... Eww! She's so... Her..."

"I say that after this war ends, they'll marry," Barigan betted with Hatmut.

"You're on. Whoever loses has to tell Elimine that they love her deeply."

"Or get Athos to..."

"Hey, now I like that idea!" Roland told the guys smiling.

"I bet you do."

"Men!" Athos barked. "Come here!" The three guys sighed and walked up to where the group was.

"Yeah?" Roland asked nonchalantly.

"Roland! Get serious!" Elimine reprimanded him.

"Thank you, Elimine."

"_Thank you, Elimine_," Roland mocked Athos in a high pitched voice.

"That's Saint Elimine to you, Roland." Roland stuck his tongue out at the Saint.

"Anyways, we are about to fight a very powerful foe... A dragon of great calamity..."

"We'll kick it's butt," Roland told them, smiling. They walked into the dungeon and saw the light green dragon. It had piercing white eyes.

"Ready?" Athos asked getting out his Forblaze tome.

"Let's begin." Hanon loaded an arrow into Miugre and shot. It pierced the dragon in the wing. And it hurt it.

The dragon roared and attacked the heroes.

"Barrier!" Elimine cried erecting a light barrier with a powerful staff. The dragons flames bounced off the barrier. Athos began to chant his Forblaze spell.

"Forblaze!" he yelled sending the spiraling flame out of the barrier and into the chest of the dragon. It let out a wounded cry.

"Okay, Durban, attack it full force!" Durban let out a cry and charged, slamming down the powerful axe on the dragons wounded wing. It sliced it right off.

"Let's go! Hartmut, Barigan! Triangle attack!" Roland cried. The three lined up, Roland at the feet, Hartmut at the hands, and Barigan at the tail. "Go!" The three attacked. Barigan's Malte went straight through the tail, pinning it to the ground. Roland's Durandal chopped off the foot and deeply cut the other. And Hartmut cut a deep chunk out of the arms and hands.

"Finish it up, Elimine and Bramimond!" Athos called.

They both began chanting their spells, Bramimond silently and Elimine loudly.

"AUREOLA!" The blast of light went through the chest of the dragon and out the other side.

"..." Bramimond said nothing when releasing his spell, but Apocalypse was just as effective. It attacked the dragons head and killed it.

"Job well done, team," Athos told them.

"Yeah, cause we are awesome!" Roland spoke up, sheathing his sword, smiling.

"You know Roland... I have to say... For once, you're right." Everyone choked on the words Elimine said.

"Are you alright, Elimine?" Roland rushed over to feel the Saints head. "I think that spell wore you down. You never say kind things to me."

"What?! That's a lie! I've said many kind things to you!"

"Name them."

"Uhh..." Elimine thought for a while. "... I said that one! And when we first met I said..."

"'You should listen to my teachings. Please, read this book. It has everything needed to know for a foul mouthed heathen like you.' " Roland quoted.

"Well... I..."

"Elimine, face it, you've never said a kind thing to Roland since you've met him, except that last time," Barigan told the woman.

"Oh..."

"And you call yourself a saint," Roland muttered.

"I **am** a saint! Anyone who can put up with you is most definitely a saint."

"So what about me and Hartmut?"

"You've befriended him. You're an accomplish of his."

"Hey... That's... not nice..." Roland told them sadly.

"It's alright, Roland." Barigan patted his back.

"Ahh... The sun is beginning to set, let us set up camp." Everyone nodded at Athos and went to begin their nightly duties.

* * *

The next morning, Elimine woke up screaming by a spider planted in her bed.

* * *

In Roland's tent, he smiled in his sleep.

* * *

The most intriging story of the heroes, though, was when they fought the Dark Dragon. 

Now, 1000 years later, Roy and his army found out about what really happened with the dragons and when the laws of nature got out of whack. Jahn told them, and then the army met the Dark Dragon.

But 1000 years before they came, the first 8 heroes stood against the dragon.

"It's... really... big..." Elmine whimpered.

"No it's not," Roland told her, glancing oddly at the bishop. "It's just a girl."

"I was practicing for when she turns, Roland! I mean, gosh, it's going to get much bigger, duh!"

"You two will so get married when this war ends," Barigan told them.

"NO WAY! EWWW!!!" they screamed.

"You guys, shut up!" Athos said. "This is the final battle, we need to be serious."

"Serious... yeah... right... Serious..." Roland snickered. "Like we could ever be serious, Athos."

"What's Hartmut doing?" Hanon asked the group.

And low and behold, Hartmut was walking towards the Dark Dragon girl. She just sat there, looking at nothing.

* * *

Hartmut had to admit the girl looked lost. Her pale white hair framed her face and went down to her waist. She had two colored eyes, he noticed. One was pink while one was green. 

"Hartmut... will you kill her?" Roland asked, coming up from behind him.

"...She's so... she looks so innocent... I can't..."

"You must." They turned to Athos. "She'll be a threat in later generations."

"But... she doesn't deserve to die!" Elimine said, frustrated. "It's not right! Her soul was destroyed!"

"That wasn't our fault!" Athos shot back.

"Still! People should forgive! And she should be forgiven! It wasn't even her fault!"

"We'd be putting her out of her misery if we killed her."

"What will you do, friend?" Barigan asked Hartmut.

"I pity this girl..." Hartmut said slowly. "But Athos has a point. We can't just let her live..." Raising his Exaccus, Hartmut slowly swung the sword down towards the girl.

"I'm sorry, young girl... I do not wish to do this... I wish we didn't have to fight." Hartmut dropped the blade before he hit her. "No... we.. we have no reason to fight you..." Hartmut reached out towards the girl.

"Hartmut! We have to fight her!" Athos told him, growling. "She is the Dark Dragon!"

"...He is right," Hanon told Hartmut. "It must be done."

"But she is just a girl!" Elimine cried. "Her soul has been destroyed!"

"..." Hartmut picked up his blade again but hesitated.

"...Let us fight!" Durban called. "This is a dragon!" Everyone nodded sadly at Durban's statement.

The girl still was a dragon. And she had to be killed.

"Let us prepare..." Barigan said, pulling out Malte.

"Yeah..." Roland unsheathed his Durandal. "I suppose so." One by one, the 8 heroes got out their weapons.

Idoun reacted to this hostile behavior and changed. She became the very tall, very large, purple dragon with a reddish/orange streak going down her side. She had four wings and very sharp claws.

The heroes looked on with awe.

"Hey, Elimine. This is your line," Roland nudged her.

"Yeah... that thing is huge..." Elimine told them.

"Let's attack!" Athos called. One by one, the heroes began to fight, though nothing hurt the girl too much. But her breath hurt them.

"Elmine! Heal us!" Roland cried, after noticing the conditions of his teammates.

"Right! Holy Maiden!" The heroes felt their energy returning to them.

"I'm finishing this!" Hartmut cried, sheathing Exaccus and pulling out his most powerful sword. The Sword of Seals.

"I'm sorry, girl..." he whispered, attacking her. When the sword touched her scales, Idoun closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

"Is she dead?" Athos asked.

"No... unconscious." Idoun had turned back into her human form, so Hartmut scooped her up.

"I... can't kill her," he told them.

"Then what do we do?" Asked Hanon.

"I'll seal her away." They turned to Hartmut. "This sword can seal her away."

"No way!" Athos protested instantly. "What if the seal breaks?"

"...It won't break unless someone breaks it."

"And anyone could break it!"

"No only... only people of my descendants..."

"Well... that could still be easy enough to break..."

"Look, I think he should seal her. Just seal it with a gem..." Roland said. Elimine held out her necklace.

"How about this? Use your sword and seal her away, and put the power into this."

"That will work. This will be the key to unlock the seal."

"So, you seal the Dragon with you sword, making an indestructible seal. And then the key to open the seal is Elimine's necklace?" Roland asked.

"Yes... meaning that the only way to open the seal, the person must have my blood and Elimine's. Since this key is from her, it would need to be used with someone with her blood."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Athos told them.

"It isn't," Braminmond spoke up. "But this is a very solid plan, as that means someone must have their hands on the necklace, have Elimine's blood, have Hartmut's blood, and must know where the temple is. It seems full proof."

"Yes... I agree with Bramimond. It seems full proof," Hanon told them.

"And the only way to kill the Dragon is with the Sword of Seals or the Divine Weapons..."

"But that's dangerous. You saw what these weapons caused. The Ending Winter..." Barigan spoke up.

"We should seal away all the weapons. Where we live, we will seal them away."

"Yes," Athos agreed with Roland.

"Then let me seal away this girl." Hartmut put the girl down and touched her with the sword blade. The sword began to glow and so did Idoun.

"Here," Elimine handed him her necklace. It then began to glow.

Finally everything stopped.

"When we leave, she'll be forever sealed away. Her power is in this stone. I will call it the Fire Emblem."

"Should I take it back?" Elimine asked. "So it will never reach this temple again?"

"No... just in case something ever happens. I want it in my sight." Hartmut gripped the pendant tightly. "This will be the national treasure of my country. I'll say it is because it was Elimine's necklace."

"I see... Good cover story." Elimine smiled.

"Let's get out of here," Hanon told them. "It's becoming dangerous."

"Right!" Roland, Barigan, Hartmut, Elimine, Athos, Hanon, Durban, and Bramimond all left the dark temple, never to go in it again.

In the temple, Idoun slept, her power gone, and sealed in the Fire Emblem.

1000 years later, King Zephiel revived Idoun using Elimine's necklace and breaking the seal. Idoun got her powers back and now the only hope is left to Etrurian army a.k.a. Lycia Aliance Army. Either way, it's up to Roy and his trusted members to save the dragon girl and free the world from terrible evils, just as the Eight Heroes did many, many years ago.

End

* * *

The ending is mostly based off of FE6. I hope this story made sense. There will be a sequel eventually. 


End file.
